Central Venous Catheterization is a common procedure which is performed daily on patients throughout the world. A Central Venous Catheter (CVC), also known as a central line, central venous line, or central venous access catheter, is a catheter placed into a large vein. Catheters can be placed in veins in the: neck (internal jugular vein), chest (subclavian vein or axillary vein), groin (femoral vein), or through veins in the arms (also known as a PICC line, or peripherally inserted central catheters). A CVC is used to administer medication or fluids that are unable to be taken by mouth or would harm a smaller peripheral vein, obtain blood tests (specifically the “central venous oxygen saturation”), and measure central venous pressure.
Central venous catheters usually remain in place for a longer period than other venous access devices, especially when the reason for their use is longstanding (such as total parenteral nutrition in a chronically ill person). For such indications, a Hickman line, a PICC line, or a Port-a-Cath may be considered because of their smaller infection risk. Sterile technique is highly important here, as a line may serve as an entry point for pathogenic organisms. Additionally, the line itself may become infected with bacteria such as Staphylococcus aureus and coagulase-negative Staphylococci. 
Training medical professionals on how to properly prepare, place, secure and maintain a CVC is critical. The risks associated with central line placement include infection, hematoma, collapsed lung and damage to veins and arteries. There are anatomical models available to allow medical professionals the opportunity to practice part of the Central Venous Catheterization procedure. While manufacturers advertise that entire procedure can be performed on their central line trainers, we have found that the steps of nicking, dilating, and inserting the central line dramatically decreases the lifespan of the product and makes an already expensive trainer even more costly due to an increased tissue set replacement cycle. However, omitting these steps can lead to an incomplete skill set for the learner. Additionally, expensive anatomical training devices do not allow for the training of individuals in flushing with saline, care and maintenance.
Thus, there is clearly a need for a device which allows for thorough, yet inexpensive training in all aspects of the Central Venous Catheterization preparation, execution and maintenance. The instant invention is designed to provide such each of these elements.